1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to plow attachments for crawler-type tractors and in particular for plow attachments for preparing a logged area for reseeding.
2. Prior Art
The preservation and perpetuation of timber resources has required, for some years, reseeding of logged areas, the reseeding usually being done by hand. However, in areas where terrain is suitable, equipment has heretofore been devised to provide for mechanized reseeding. In order to prepare a logged area for such seeding, it has been the standard practice to simply windrow the debris in a logged area to provide for passage of seeding equipment. To this end, windrowing equipment has simply constituted a blade assembly which is mounted at the front end of a crawler-type tractor which is moved through the logged area and simply shoves the debris to either side of the tractor. It has been found that the cleared area between windrows is quite often not suitable for the passage of rubber-tired equipment which may be used for reseeding or for subsequent fertilizing of the growing seedlings.
Furthermore, such prior art plow equipment does nothing to enhance or improve growth characteristics of an area where the natural humus layer is very thin.